TMI Characters Reading Clockwork Angel
by BloodlinesFan
Summary: The characters from TMI get together to read The Infernal Devices. Set after CoLS.
1. Prologue

**Heyy! So, I finally got around to writing this story after promising it, like ages ago. Sorry about that. I just want you guys to know that I will not be updating this story regularly. It is more of a side project and I will update when I have time. **

*** CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND THE BOLDED WORDS. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. THIS IS ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT***

**Read and Enjoy.**

Magnus paced his apartment restlessly. Three books had arrived in the early morning with a vague note and before even reading the excerpts, he saw the covers. On the first book, there was William Herondale. Looking as devastatingly dashing as Magnus could remember. On the cover of the second one, was Jem Carstairs. He too, was as delicately handsome that Magnus could remember before... the transformation.

And on the last cover was Tessa; the warlock girl that owned both those boys hearts as wholly as they owned hers. She had an intelligent face and was beautiful, like always.

Magnus sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his glittery hair in irritation. He had a feeling he knew what he was supposed to do with these books but it annoyed him. He didn't want to spend the next few days reading; he knew what happened. But it was oddly tempting. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to go back in the past and relive it.

Especially with how horrible his life was at the moment. He sighed and made a snap decision.

He snapped his fingers and seven teenagers appeared in his apartment, disoriented.

Jace, Alec and Isabelle were in their Shadowhunter gear and had their seraph swords out. Maia and Jordan were in regular clothes, along with Simon and Clary.

"Magnus, what the hell?" cried Isabelle. "You can't just summon people because you don't have someone to watch One Tree Hill with."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That's hardly the reason why I summoned you to my apartment."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you?" He had put his sword away and walked over to where Clary was.

"We're going to read those books," he said and pointed over to the coffee table. Everyone stared at the pile of books before returning their gaze on Magnus.

"I'd rather watch One Tree Hill," mumbled Jordan. "Whatever the hell that is."

"Sorry, it's not my rules."

"Whose rules is it?" asked Simon. He directed his question at Magnus but was looking at Isabelle.

"Brother Zachariah," replied Magnus, getting comfortable in his couch. He snapped his fingers and three more couches appeared. The teenagers sat down.

"Why the hell would a silent brother want us to read some books?" asked Clary.

"They're not just any books," said Magnus, "They're about some of your ancestors."

This did seem to perk them up a bit.

"So it has a lot of action. Like Shadowhunter action," said Jace, looking excited. Nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes," said Magnus. "So, who wants to read first?"

"I do," said Simon and he picked up the book and began to read.

**Prologue**

**London April 1878**

Clary interrupted. "Are you in this story?"

Magnus just smiled and didn't answer.

**The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts.**

"That's usually how demons are supposed to explode," said Jace in a scholarly voice.

**William Herondale jerked back the dagger he was holding but it was too late.**

"That's the name that was in "Tale of Two Cities," said Clary at the same time that Alec said, "The William you mentioned once?"

"What 'Tale of Two Cities'?" asked Jordan confused.

"Nothing," she said dismissively looking at Jace, sharing a secret smile. He smiled back.

Magnus, meanwhile, was staring at Alec who appeared to have spoken without thinking and now looked horrified. He was looking down and picking at a hole in his sweater.

**The viscous acid of the demon's blood had already begun to eat away at the shinning blade. He swore and tossed the weapon aside; it landed in a filthy puddle and commenced smouldering like a doused match. The demon itself, of course, had vanished – dispatched back to whatever hellish world it had come from, though not without leaving a mess behind.**

**"Jem!" Will called, turning around. "Where are you? Did you see that? Killed it with one blow! Not bad eh?"**

"Oh god, he really is your ancestor," teased Isabelle, pretending to shudder.

"Only if he has disarmingly good looks and charm," replied Jace.

Magnus snorted.

**He glanced behind him, to where the street narrowed into a passage that have onto the black, heaving weather of the Thames in the distance. **

"Thames?" asked Clary. "Are they in London?"

"You'll see," was all Magnus said causing her to scowl.

**Through the gap Will could see the dark outlines of docked ships, a forest of masts like a leafless orchard. No Jem there; perhaps he had gone back to Narrow Street in search of better illumination. With a shrug Will headed back the way he had come.**

"Is Jem is parabatai?" asked Jace.

Magnus sighed. "If you keep interrupting how will we ever finish this book?"

Jace, surprisingly, nodded and kept quiet and listened.

**Narrow Street cut across Limehouse, between the docks beside the river and the cramped slums spreading west towards Whitechapel. It was as narrow as its name suggested lines with warehouses and lopsided wooden buildings. At the moment it was deserted; even the drunks staggering home from the Grapes up the road had found somewhere to collapse for the night. Will liked Limehouse, liked the feeling of being on the edge of the world,**

"Sounds like Will liked danger," observed Jordan. Magnus smiled softly at that.

**where ships left each day for unimaginable far ports. That the area was a sailor's haunt and consequently full of gambling hells, opium dens, and brothels, didn't hurt either.**

"Yeah, he really is your ancestor," said Simon.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I don't gamble. Nor have I ever been to a brothel, or as they call it these days, a strip club."

** It was easy to lose yourself in a place like this. He didn't even mind the smell of it – smoke and rope and tar, foreign spices mixed with dirty river water smell of the Thames.**

Clary was glad that it took place in london; she's always wanted to go and she'd settle for reading about it for now.

"Foreign spices?" repeated Maia. "Sounds suspicious."

"That's because you're naturally suspicious, " said Jordan.

**Looking up and down the empty street, he scrubbed the sleeve of his coat across his face, trying to rub away the ichor that stung and burned his skin. The cloth came away stained green and black. There was a cut on the back of his hand too, a nasty one. He could use a healing rune. One of Charlotte's preferably. She was particularly good at drawing **_**iratzes.**_

"Like you," said Jace, bumping her shoulder with his. Magnus hid a smile at that.

**A shape detached itself from the shadows and moved toward Will. He started forward, then paused. It wasn't Jem, but rather a mundane policeman wearing a bell-shaped helmet, a heavy coat, and a puzzled expression.**

"So policemen did use to wear those uniforms," said Simon.

**He stared at will, or rather **_**through**_** Will. However accustomed Will had become to glamour, it was always strange to be looked at through as if he weren't there. Will seized with the sudden urge to grab the policeman's truncheon and watch while the man flapped around, trying to figure out where it had gone;**

"That's something I would do," mused Jace.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You have done that before, remember?"

Jace grinned. "Oh, right."

** but Jem had scolded him the few times he'd done that before, and while Will never really could understand Jem's objections to the whole enterprise it wasn't worth making him upset.**

"That sounds like a pair of parabatai I know," said Isabelle lightly. "Like, hmm, Jace and Alec?"

**With a shrug and a blink, the policeman moved past Will, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath about swearing off the gin before he truly started seeing things.**

This caused a few people to laugh but made Clary wonder about something.

"So people that are in asylums or whatever, are they truly crazy or are they in there because of the Shadowhunter world?"

Jace shrugged. "Half and half."

"That's horrible," she gasped.

**Will stepped aside to let the man pass, then raised his voice to a shout: "James Carstairs! Jem! Where **_**are**_** you, you disloyal bastard?"**

"So charming," snorted Maia and Isabelle.

**This time a faint reply answered him. "Over here. Follow the witchlight."**

**Will moved towards the sound of Jem's voice. It seemed to be coming from the dark opening between two warehouses; a faint gleam was visible within the shadows, like the darting light of a will-o'-the-wisp. "Did you hear me before? That shax demon thought it could get me with its bloody great pincers, but I cornered it in an alley …"**

"**Yes I heard you." The young man who appeared at the mouth of the alley was pale in the lamplight – paler than he usually was, which was quite pale indeed. He was bareheaded, which drew the eye immediately to his hair. It was an odd bright silver colour, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes were the same silver, and his fine-boned face was angular, the slight curve of his eyes the only clue to his heritage.**

"That's odd," muttered Isabelle. "Is he sick or is that how he is naturally?"

"You'll see if you stop asking questions," mumbled Magnus, frustrated.

Clary looked at Jace and said, "He's all silver where you're gold. I think that's be a good contrast in a drawing." She added that last part softly but he heard.

"Getting tired of drawing me already?" he joked. "Gonna draw some other guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "I never tire of drawing you, but it would be a great picture to draw you with someone that contrasts with you. Now shush, so I can hear how he's described."

**There were dark stains across his white shirtfront, and his hands were thickly smeared with red.**

**Will tensed. "You're bleeding. What happened?"**

**Jem waved away Will's concern. "It's not my blood." He turned his head back toward the alley behind him. "It's hers."**

**Will glanced past his friend, into the thicker shadows of the alley. In the far corner of it was a crumpled shape – only a shadow in the darkness, but when Will looked closely, he could make out the shape of a pale hand, and a wisp of fair hair.  
**

**"A dead woman?" Will asked "A mundane?"  
**

**"A girl, really. Not more than fourteen."**

"That's horrible," grimaced Maia. Then she muttered something rude about demons.

**At that, Will cursed with a great volume and expression. Jem waited patiently for him to be done.**

"I'm seeing a lot of similarities here between them and Alec and Jace," said Isabelle, musing.

**"If we'd only happened along here earlier," Will said finally. "That bloody demon …"  
**

**"That's the peculiar thing. I don't think this is the demon's work." Jem frowned.**

"It wasn't a demon?" asked Maia, shocked. Then she said warily, "So it was a regular murdering. Doesn't make it any less horrible."

"**Shax demons are parasites, brood parasites. It would have wanted to drag its victim back to its lair to lay eggs in her skin while she was still alive. But this girl…she was stabbed repeatedly. And I don't think it was here, either. There simply isn't enough blood in the alley. I think she was attacked elsewhere, and she dragged herself here to die of her injuries."**

"Maybe it was Jack the Ripper?" suggested Simon, unhelpfully.

"That wasn't his usual M.O.," pointed out Clary.

"True," said Simon.

"You know, I always like to imagine that people got his name wrong and it was actually 'Jack the Stripper'," said Jordan.

Maia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend while everyone else looked at him weirdly. Except for Clary and Simon, who laughed.

"**But the Shax demon…"**

**"I'm telling you I don't think it was the Shax, I think the Shax was perusing her…hunting her down for something or someone, else."**

**"Shaxes have a keen sense of scent," Will allowed. "I've heard of warlocks using them to follow the tracks of the missing. And it did seem to be moving with an odd sort of purpose." He looked past Jem, at the pitiful smallness of the crumpled shape in the alley. "You didn't find the weapon did you?"**

**"Here." Jem drew something from inside his jacket – a knife wrapped in a white cloth. "It's a sort of misericord or hunting dagger. Look how thin the blade is."**

**Will took it. The blade was indeed thin, ending in a handle made of polishes bone. The blade and hilt both were stained with dried blood. With a frown he wiped the flat of the knife across the rough fabric of his sleeve, scarping it clean until a symbol, burned into the blade, become visible. Two serpents each biting the other's tail, forming a perfect circle.**

"Ouboboros," said Clary proudly. She had been doing good in her Shadowhunter classes that she had picked up after... everything that went down with her brother, Jonathan.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the red head. "Yes, it is. Don't you feel special?"

Clary just glared halfheartedly as the others laughed.

_**"Ouboboros."**_** Jem said, leaning in close to star at the knife. "A double one, Now what do you think that means?"**

"**The end of the world." Said Will, still looking at the dagger, a small smile playing about his mouth, "and the beginning."**

"That is something Jace would say," muttered Simon. Jace looked on the verge of smiling but then he just sighed. Clary had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing.

**Jem frowned. "I understand the symbology, William. I meant, what do you think its presence on the dagger signifies?"**

**The wind off the river was ruffling Will's hair; he brushed it out of his eyes with an impatient gesture and went back to studying the knife. "It's an alchemical symbol, not a warlock or Downworlder one. That usually means humans – the foolish mundane sort who think trafficking in magic is the ticket for gaining wealth and fame."**

Jace looked at her pointedly and she could feel herself flush. She remembered when she had suggested that and both Alec and Jace had looked at her incredulously, and a bit furious.

**"The sort who usually end up a pile of bloody rags inside some pentagram." Jem sounded grim.**

**"The sort who like to lurk about the Downworlder parts of our fair city." After wrapping the handkerchief around the blade carefully, Will slipped it into his jacket pocket. "D'you think Charlotte will let me handle this investigation?"**

"Is Charlotte his mother?" asked Simon. "That's twice he mentioned her."

"No, Sheldon. Now shut up and listen," said Magnus.

"My name's Simon," muttered Simon.

**"Do **_**you**_** think you can be trusted in the Downworld? The gambling hells, the dens of magical vice, the woman of loose morals…"**

**Will smiled the way Lucifer might have smiled, moments before he fell from Heaven. "Would tomorrow be too early to start looking, do you think?"**

**Jem sighed. "Do what you like William. You always do."**

There were a few chuckles at that but Magnus looked sad. He knew that William always used to say all sorts of lies, that were never true.

**Southampton May.**

"It changes narrative," pointed out Simon before continuing to read.

**Tess could not remember a time when she had not loved the clockwork Angel. It had belonged to her mother once and her mother had been wearing it when she died.**

"Well, that's a depressing start to her story," said Isabelle.

**After that it had sat in her mother's jewellery box, until her brother, Nathaniel, took it out one day to see if it was still in working order.**

**The angel was no bigger than Tessa's pinkie finger, a tiny statuette made of brass, with folded bronze wings no larger than a cricket's. It had a delicate metal face with shut crescent eyelids, and hands crossed over a sword in front. A thin chain that looped beneath the wings allowed the angel to be work around her neck like a locket.**

Clary frowned, thinking. Was this the necklace that she saw in the Institute when she stole the faerie rings a while ago? It certainly seemed like it, but there was no way to be sure.

**Tessa knew the angel was made of clockwork because if she lifted it to her ear she could hear the sound of its machinery, like the sound of a watch. Nate had examined in surprise that it was still working after so many years, and he had looked in vain for a knob or a screw, or some other method by which the angel might be wound. But there had been nothing to find. With a shrug he'd give the angel to Tessa. From that moment she had never taken it off; even at night the angel lay against her chest as she slept. As its constant **_**ticktock, ticktock**_** like the beating of a second heart.**

"That's creepy," said Isabelle.

"Says the girl who slept with a vampire with no heartbeat," said Jordan.

Simon looked embarrassed. "We didn't _sleep_ together. I mean, we did, but not like that."

Everyone laughed. "Well, that is the definition of sleep. I don't understand why people call it "sleeping together" when you don't actually sleep." That was Jace, who seemed thoughtful on the matter.

Clary just rolled her eyes at him while the others sighed in exasperation.

**She held it now, clutched between her fingers, as the **_**Main **_**nosed its way between the other massive steamships to find a spot on Southampton dock. Nate had insisted that she come to Southampton instead of Liverpool, where most transatlantic steamers arrived. He had claimed it was because Southampton was a much pleasanter place to arrive at, so Tessa couldn't help but being a little disappointed by this, her first sight of England.**

"Why would she be disappointed?" cried Clary. "It's England!"

Jace smiled affectionately and promised her that he'd take her one day. She smiled brightly and gave him a kiss. Even though it was brief, she could still feel the heat emitting from him. She drew back and he smiled regretfully.

**It was a dreary grey. Rain drummed down onto the spires of a distant church, whole black smoke rose from the chimneys of the ships and stained the already dull-coloured sky. A crowd of people in dark clothes, holding umbrellas, stood on the docks. Tessa strained to see if her brother was among them, but the mist and the spray from the shop were too thick for her to make out any individual in great detail.**

_Okay, _Clary thought. She could see how that could be disappointing, but still. It was England, for God's sake. She would have appreciated it even if it looked as dreary as it was explained.

**Tessa shivered. The wind off the sea was chill. All of Nate's letters had claimed London was beautiful, the sun shining every day. Well, Tessa thought, hopefully the weather there was better than it was here, because she had no warm clothes with her, nothing more substantial than a woollen shawl that had belonged to Aunt Harriet, and a pair of thin gloves. She had sold most of her clothes to pay for her aunt's funeral, secure in the knowledge her brother would buy her more when she arrived in London to live with him.**

"Oh my God!" gasped Maia.

"What?" said several people.

"That's the second person she mentioned in her family that is dead. First her Mother, then her Aunt. What the hell? I should have known though; it is a Shadowhunter story, after all."

That was a sobering statement.

**A shout went up. The Main, its shinning back-painted hull gleaming wet with rain, had anchored, and tugs were ploughing their way through the heaving grey water, ready to carry baggage and passengers to the short. Passengers streamed off the ship. Clearly desperate to feel land under their feet. So different from their departure from New York. The sky had been blue then, and a brass band had been playing. Though, with no one there to wish her good-bye, it had not been a merry occasion.**

"That's so sad," Clary said. She couldn't imagine being all alone like this poor girl. She already suspected that Tessa's father was dead; now all she seemed to have was her brother._ Well_, Clary thought,_ At least he seems to love her. _That's a plus in her book.

**Hunching her shoulders, Tessa joined the disembarking crowd. Drops of rain stung her unprotected head and neck like pinpricks from icy little needles, her hands, inside their insubstantial gloves, were clammy and wet with rain. Reaching the quay, she looked around eagerly, searching for a sight of Nate. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd spoken to a soul, having kept almost entirely to herself on board the Main. It would be wonderful to have her brother to talk to again.**

Clary felt a swirling of emotions at that. Her brother was a raging psychopath that had no sense of moral. If she never spoke or saw him again, it'd be too soon. It seemed like everyone around her, even those in a book, had better connections with their siblings. Then again, Nate didn't seem like a demon.

**He wasn't there.**

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" asked Isabelle.

"You're not the only one," said Alec.

**The wharves were heaped with stacks of luggage and all sorts of boxes and cargo, even mounds of fruits and vegetables wilting and dissolving in the rain. A steamer was departing for Le Harve nearby, and damp-looking sailor swarmed close by Tessa, shouting in French. She tried to move aside, only to be almost trampled by a throng of disembarking passengers hurrying for the shelter of the railway station.**

"Lovely," muttered Jordan. He didn't like the big cities precisely for this reason.

**But Nate was nowhere to be seen.**

**"You are Miss Gray?" The voice was guttural, heavily accented. A man moved to stand in front of Tessa. He was tall, and was wearing a sweeping black coat and a tall hat, its brim collecting rainwater like a cistern. His eyes were peculiarly bulging, almost protuberant, like a frog's, his skin as rough-looking as scar tissue. Tessa had to fight the urge to cringe away from him. But he knew her name. Who here would know her name except someone who knew Nate, too?**

"I am getting a strong "creepy" vibe from this guy," said Isabelle.

"Please tell em she's not that naive," groaned Clary.

"You have to remember that this is the 1800's and it was common for a gentlemen to help a woman in the streets," said Magnus.

"Still, you would have thought they taught their children about 'Stranger Danger'," said Simon. Clary cracked a smile.

**"Yes?"**

**"Your brother sent me. Come with me."**

**"Where is he?" Tessa demanded, but the man was already walking away. His stride was uneven, as if he had a limp from an old injury.**

"Probably from another unfortunate girl he kidnapped; which seems to be his current plan," muttered Alec.

Stringed together like that made Clary think about the murdered girl from earlier. "Do you think he's connected with the alley girl?"

Everyone looked at her, clearly astonished which was a bit insulting.

"It could be," said Jace, after a moment of thought.

Simon looked confused. "Why do you guys think he's bad? Like Magnus said, men were always helping woman out back then."

"Because her plans didn't go according to plan. Her brother was supposed to pick her up but he didn't. Then a strange man says that he was sent to pick you up. Seems a bit sudden and there was no note or anything informing her of the sudden change," explained Isabelle.

Simon had to admit that she made sense.

**After a moment Tessa gathered up her skirts and hurried after him.**

**He wound through the crowds, moving ahead with purposeful speed. People jumped aside, muttering about his rudeness as he shouldered past, with Tessa nearly running to keep up. He turned abruptly around a pile of boxes, and came to a halt in front of a large, gleaming black coach. Gold letters had been painted across its side, but the rain and mist were thick for Tessa to read them clearly.**

"I wonder what it says," said Alec thoughtfully.

**The door of the carriage opened and a woman leaned out. She wore an enormous plumed hat that hid her face. "Miss Theresa Gray?"**

**Tessa nodded. The bulging-eyes man hurried to help the woman out of the carriage – and then another woman, following after her. Each of them immediately opened an umbrella and raised it, sheltering themselves from the rain. Then they fixed their eyes on Tessa.**

"That sounds scary," said Maia. Noticing the questioning looks she elaborated, "'Fixed their eyes'? It makes it seem... creepy. Or maybe I'm reading too much into it."

**They were an odd pair, the women. One was very tall and thin, with a bony, pinched face. Colourless hair was scraped back into a chignon at the back of her head. She wore a dress of brilliant violet silk, already spattered here and there with splotches of rain, and matching her violet gloves. The other woman was short and plump, with small eyes sunk deep into the head; the bright pink gloves stretched over her large hands and made them look like colourful paws.**

"Complete opposites," said Jace.

**"Teresa Gray," said the shorter of the two. "What a delight to make your acquaintance at last. I am Mrs. Black, and this is my sister, Mrs. Dark."**

Isabelle snorted. "Oh yeah. That's definitely who I'd send to pick up my sibling." She turned to look at Alec and winked. "Don't worry,bro. I was being sarcastic. I'd never send anyone, especially with those creepy names; I'd go myself."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm touched, Izzy. I truly am."

"**Your brother sent us to accompany you to London."**

**Tessa – damp, cold, and baffled – clutched her wet shawl tighter around herself. "I don't understand. Where's Nate? Why didn't he come himself?"**

**"He was unavoidably detained by business in London. Mortmain's couldn't spare him. He sent ahead a note for you, however." Mrs. Black held out a rolled up bit of paper, already dampened with rain.**

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at that. She saw Simon grin out of the corner of her but ignored him. It could be a fake.

**Tessa took it and turned away to red it, It was a short note from her brother apologizing for not being at the docks to meet her, and letting her know that he trusted Mrs. Black and Mrs. **_**Dark – I call them the Dark Sisters, Tessie, for obvious reasons, and they seem to find the name agreeable! –**_** To bring her safely to his house in London. They were, his note said, his landladies as well as trusted friends, and they had his highest recommendation.**

**That decided her. The letter was certainly from Nate. It was in his handwriting, and no one else ever called her Tessie.**

Isabelle seemed to deflate at this.

"It's alright, sis. You're still a kick-ass Shadowunter, even if your reasoning skills suck," Alec teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed but she was glad that he was happy. He'd been withdrawn-more than he usually was- since his breakup with Magnus.

**She swallowed hard and slipped the note into her sleeve, turning back to face the sisters. "Very well," She said, fighting down her lingering sense of disappointment – she had been so looking forward to seeing her brother. "Shall we call a porter to fetch my trunk?"**

**"No need, no need." Mrs. Dark's cheerful tone was at odds with her pinched grey features. "We've already arranged to have it sent on ahead." She snapped her fingers at the bulging-eyes man, who swing himself up into the driver's seat at the front of the carriage. She placed her hand on Tessa's shoulder.**

**"Come along, child; let's get you out of the rain."**

**As Tessa moved toward the carriage, propelled by Mrs. Dark's bony grip, the mist cleared, revealing the gleaming golden image painted on the side of the door. The words "The Pandemonium Club" curled intricately around two snaked biting each other's tails, forming a circle.**

"Pandemonium? Like, the club?" asked Simon. Clary and Jace shared a smile as they remembered their fateful, yet memorable, first meeting.

"Yes," sighed Magnus. "It's been a club for a long time. Now, no more questions, Steven."

Simon scowled; he was pretty sure that Magnus messed up his name on purpose.

**Tessa frowned. "What does that mean?"**

**"Nothing you need worry about," said Mrs. Black, who had already climbed inside and had her skirts, spread out across one of the comfortable-looking seats. The inside of the carriage was richly decorated with plush purple velvet bench seats facing each other, and gold tasselled curtains hanging in the windows.**

"That sounds nice," said Isabelle.

**Mrs. Dark helped Tessa up into the carriage, then clambered in behind her. As Tessa settled herself on the bench seat, Mrs. Black reached to shut the carriage door behind her sister, closing out the grey sky. When she smiled, her teeth gleamed in the dimness as if they were made out of metal. "Do settle in, Theresa, We've a long ride ahead of us."**

**Tessa put her hand to the clockwork angel at her throat taking comfort in its steady ticking, as the carriage lurched forward into the rain.**

"That's the end of the Prologue," said Simon setting the book down.

"I'll read next," said Maia grabbing the book and flipping to the next chapter.

**Please read and review. Honest feedback. **

**P.S. I'm having trouble with my "Reading TMI" story. I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible but I'm having a sort of writer's block with that part, which is why I started writing this. **


	2. AN

So as some of you have noticed my "Reading City of Bones" story got taken down. I'm so sorry about this but there's nothing I could do about that.

I might post it up on my Wattpad account but I'm not sure yet. I'll try to update this story soon but I'm not sure if I will since I think they'll be taking this one down too.

I really am sorry about this.


End file.
